villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is the secondary antagonist of the Looney Tunes franchise. In fact, he is the antagonist originally designed to be a replacement of Elmer Fudd when it became apparent that Bugs Bunny's continual defeat of the dimwitted hunter was verging on Bugs being a bully - so they went about creating a deliberately more villainious individual in the form of the explosive, bad-tempered, and violent Yosemite Sam, though Yosemite Sam fared no better against Bugs Bunny and was soon to become hopelessly tricked by the rabbit continually - as is the fate of all Looney Tunes ''villains. He became Bugs's other arch nemesis and a better opponent to him. Yosemite Sam is usually depicted as a human cowboy with a fiery temper and a hatred of rabbits to match. He is also very trigger-happy and will start firing his trademark revolvers, rifles, flintlock guns, etc. at any moment, he isn't the brightest of villains though - in fact he can probably be considered extremely stupid at times and is easily tricked into humiliating and/or painful situations. Like any good villain Yosemite Sam keeps coming back despite his continual failings but he doesn't seem to be any wiser for it, still falling for the same old tricks - of course this is a trait common to many cartoon villains, not just Yosemite Sam. Sam has also been given names like Square-Deal Sam, Sea-goin' Sam/Sam the Pirate (his name in France instead of Yosemite Sam), Sam-Duke of Yosemite, Riff-Raff Sam, Sam Schultz, Sam Von Schmam the Hessian, Yosemite Sam of Outer Space, K'chutha Sa'am, and many other aliases. Trivia Similar Villains *Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik ''(Sonic the Hedgehog series) - Both are red-haired mustached villains who do fight or get along with their cross-dressing foes. *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot series) - TBA *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse series) - TBA *Bowser (Super Mario) - TBA *Buzz Buzzard (Woody Woodpecker) - TBA *Bluto (Popeye) - TBA *Cosmo Spacely (The Jetsons) Gallery 1000px-Chrome 2012-11-14 13-36-24-74.jpg|Sam facing Tina 13594-elmer-fudd-hunting-bugs-bunny 1920x1080.jpg|Sam's mad stare Bb ht02.jpg|Sam's Evil Laugh Bugs-Bunny-Rides-Again-showdown.jpg|Sam facing Bugs Daffy-grills-Yosemite-Sam.jpg|Sam facing Daffy I BLEW MY STACK!!.png|Sam's villan song, Blow My Stack Tumblr lvvc44JHpw1r1mrpw.jpg|Sam in a Battle of Wits with Bugs Tunesquad7.jpg|Sam with Elmer Fudd Yosemite Sam.png|Sam's Evil Grin char_30626_thumb.jpg|K'Chutha Sa'am MV5BMjg5MTE0Nzg3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzgzNzc2. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Sam with Mr. Chairman Tumblr_lzkrqyC25Q1qis6pso5_1280.jpg|Sam with Bob Smith Yosemite_Sam_by_chaosengine77.jpg|Sam brandishing his guns fearsome five.jpg|Sam with Taz, Wile E., Marvin & Elmer Yosemite SamLooneyTunes .jpg Wabbit Yosemite Sam.jpg|Sam in the upcoming animated series, Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production Yos_Sam.jpg|Yosemite Sam in "Family Guy" Category:Outlaws Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Old Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Elitist Category:Gunmen Category:Bombers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Henchmen Category:On & Off Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Living Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Dimwits Yosemite Sam Category:Singing Villains Category:Cowards Category:Pirates Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Poachers Category:Con Artists Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Crackers Category:Vandals Category:Trap Master Category:Murderer Category:The Heavy Category:Male Villains Category:Hunters Category:Fearmongers Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mercenaries Category:Forgers Category:Hijackers Category:Riders Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Ringmasters Category:Vikings Category:Live Action Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Frauds Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius